Serpintin Kitten
by Kitty mama
Summary: What if Harry couldnt take any more and ran to his most hated enemy to end it all? What if that enemy didn't want to end it?
1. Voldemort meet Kitten

"What has brought you here Mr. Potter? To your most hated enemy?" Lord Voldemort hissed. He took a good look at the boy and was surprised at what he saw. There were dark circles and bags under the once bright eyes that now looked dead. He was thinner and pale. For some reason this did not sit well with him.

"Kill me." Potter rasped out. Voldemort looked at him, startled.

"What did you say, Potter?" he exclaimed.

"Kill me. End it, please." Potter- no Harry- rasped. This wasn't the Potter he knew. He was a lost and scared little boy. This was Harry not Potter. Voldemort stood up and walked over to were Harry was kneeling. He reached out a gentle hand and carded his fingers through the messy nest of hair. Harry shivered slightly.

"Why do you wish do die, Harry? What have they done that has made you so desperate as to have come to me?"

"They want me to be what I'm not. They want a Savior, a puppet, someone to do their dirty work for them." Harry rasped out.

"You do not want that? All the fame and glory?"

"I want a home, someone to care for me for me not the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. I want a family. For once... I want to be protected as I protected others. I want to be cherished and loved." Harry said with tears flowing down his cheeks. Voldemort nodded and banished the ropes around Harry's arms and legs then pulled him up.

"I can give you what you most desire, Harry. I can give you everything you ever desired if you become mine. Become my Consort, Rule by my side, Harry." Voldemort whispered in his ear. Harry stood there looking surprised for a moment.

"What would you want of me in payment?" Harry asked nervously.

"Your complete devotion. You will be mine and only mine. You will have equal say in everything. You will be my Prince of Darkness and later my Queen." Voldemort said.

"And in return?"

"I will be yours. I will give you the world, anything and everything you could possibly desire or want. I will look to you for advise and I would expect you to be at meetings." Voldemort swiped his tongue along Harry's neck. "And in time I would expect you to give me an Hair." Harry whimpered softly.

"Yesssss" he hissed out. Voldemort smiled and carefully led Harry to his bedchamber. He stood there for a moment stroking Harry's hair. Harry gave a soft purr like sound. Voldemort raised an Eyebrow at this and Harry blushed.

"A small side affect of my anamagus transformation."

"May I see?" Harry nodded and stepped back and closed his eyes. Suddenly where Harry was stood a small black kitten with a small patch of reddish fur in the shape of a lightning bolt on it's forehead.

"Beautiful." Voldemort hissed.

"_I'm a kitten. I'm cute not beautiful."_ the cat meowed only it sounded like hissing.

"You can talk? Or well hiss as a kitten?" Voldemort was a little stunned then smiled and picked up the little fur ball and brought him over to the bed.

"_You are beautiful my little Serpentine Kitten."_ he hissed out and slowly disrobed. "Change back Kitten, I want to see you."

"_I... I can't."_ Harry hissed sounding frantic. Voldemort picked up the shaking kitten and held him to his chest.

"It's alright, Kitten. Just relax." He soothed.

"_What's happening to me, Tom?"_ Harry hissed then started shaking worse. _"I'm sorry. "I'm sorry."_

"Whats wrong Kitten? What are you sorry for?"

"_I called you Tom."_

"I don't mind, Kitten. It sounds so much better when you say it. I want to hear you scream my name out as I pound into you. _I want to hear you scream that your mine as I cum inside you." _Tom hissed. Harry meowed and burrowed close to Tom's chest. There was a knock on the door and Harry slipped close to Tom's chest as he hastily put on a robe and opened the door.

"What do you want, Lucius?"

"My Lord some of the men have captured a few of Potter's friends sneaking in the manor. What would you like done with them?"

"Tour..." Tom stopped and barely held back a moan as his Kitten's tongue started to lap at his nipples. "Take them to the dungeons and leave them. No one is allowed to hurt them." Tom managed to get out. Lucius nodded and left. After the door shut, Tom let out a small moan.

"Kitten, why must you torture me so?" he moaned out. Harry poked his head out of the shirt with an innocent look.

"Don't give me that look. Come its time for sleep." Tom placed Harry on the bed and took off his robe and laid down. Harry snuggled close and soon was asleep. Tom lay there for a while stroking the soft fur.

"You are mine, Kitten. I will protect you with everything I am." he whispered before sleep took him.


	2. Severus meet Kitten

**( AN: Thank you so much for the great responses to my first chapter. Thank you especially to: Skai Evens, Astera94, DTDY, Twilightfans, Hp-slash-crazy, and Madd Girl for reviewing, and a big thanks to everyone who put me on alert, and favs. **

**WARNING: bestiality, implied Severus/Remus/Fenrir.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry woke up feeling safe and warm then realized what had woken him. He felt someone watching him. He lifted his head to meet the red eyes of Tom. He took a moment to take in the changes since his 2nd year. Tom now had dark drown hair that reached his shoulders in soft waves. He had a normal human face with a this straight nose, full red lips, and pale, but healthy looking, skin. Tom raised a brow as he was inspected.

"Like what you see, kitten?" Harry nodded and, if cat's could blush, he would have been a bright red.

"_How did you...?"_ Harry hissed.

"Severus found a potion that could give me my human body back. He is very talented." Harry glared then turned away from him and started to walk away.

"Kitten what's wrong what did I say?" Tom asked, feeling very confused. Harry turned and glared at him.

"Perhaps, My Lord, it is the fact that you mentioned that I was talented while in the same bed as your soon-to-be Consort?" Severus said while walking into the room. Harry meowed and ran to the edge of the bed.

"Hello Brat. I see you have gotten yourself into trouble again?" Severus asked fondly. Harry jumped and landed in Severus's out stretched hands before running up his arms and getting tangled in the silky locks.

"Brat, he never slept with me. You know good and well Ramus and Fenrir would make mince meat out of him." Severus snapped.

"_That doesn't mean he didn't in school." _Harry hissed.

"Harry, I may have had lovers before but they never mattered to me. No one but you, Kitten." Tom whispered. Harry climbed off from Severus's shoulder and came to crawl onto the older man's lap.

"_Tell him so I can become human again." _Harry hissed.

"Severus, my Kitten has become trapped in his anamags form. Can you help him?" it sounded like a question but they all knew it was an order. Severus bowed slightly.

"Of course my Lord. It shall take a few hours to brew then the potion shall be ready." He turned on his heel and swept out of the room without a backward glance.

**SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Harry gave a kitty smirk and dived under the covers of the bed to rub against Tom's morning erection.

"Kitten..." Tom moaned softly as a small tongue lapped at his cock, up and down the sides and over the top to poke into the slit and causing more pre-cum to leak out.

"Kitten!" Tom yelled out and struggled not to cum. This went on for a long time,Harry keeping Tom just on the edge but never letting him go over. Tom was a mass of withering, moaning flesh that begged for release. Finally Harry put a little pressure on Tom's puckered entrance and Tom came with a scream.

**END SLASH END SLASH END SLASH END SLASH**

He lay there panting as Harry cleaned him up and after a few minuets Severus came in and handed Tom a vile of something.

"Feed it to him and he should be back to normal." after Tom nodded Severus left and Tom dipped his finger in the potion and held it out for Harry to lick off. When the last of it was gone There was a soft white lightaround Harry then there was a very human, and very naked, Harry Potter. Tom wrapped his arms around the small form and tugged him close.

"You gave me quite a scare, Kitten."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"It's fine Kitten. As long as you never do that again."

"I won't." Harry smiled then frowned. "I want to see my friends."


	3. Death Eaters Meet Kitten

**/\/\ A.N: I'm so sorry for no being able to update as soon as I wanted. I've had some computer problems and hopefully they got fixed. here is ch3 of Serpintine ENJOY!/\/\/\/\**

"First I would like to introduce you to my Death Eaters. That way you can wonder around without me or Severus right beside you." Tom coaxed.

"Fine. But then I want to see who tried to follow me and why. I just hope it's someone I can trust." Harry whispered the last part. Severus held out his arms and Harry ran into them.

Father, I want my friends. Why did they betray me?" Harry sobbed.

"Hush Harry. You have me, your dad, and papa. We are your family. As is the Dark Lord, and Draco and Lucius as well. They didn't know what they were giving up, Harry. You will be the Prince of Darkness and they will cower and realize how far they have pushed you." Severus soothed. Tom nodded and swept Harry into his arms for a hug.

"_You will always have me, Kitten." _Tom hissed. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Come, my kitten. It is time you take your rightful place as my Consort." Tom strode over to his closet and pulled out a blood red robe with black trim.

"This is yours Harry. Your Consort robes. And this." Tom gently pulled out a half mask with gold swirls on it. "This is to be your mask." Harry reached out to gently to stroke the swirls.

"It's pretty." Severus and Tom both chuckled.

"Severus would you help Kitten get dressed while I call a meeting?"

"Of course, My Lord." Tom left and Severus turned right to Harry with a glare. "Do you have any idea how scared Remus was? Or Fenrir? Or even me? Harry you can't do things like that. Remus has been at home crying thinking you were dead. Neither Fenrir nor I could calm him down. I managed to call him while I was brewing."

"I'm sorry, father, I just couldn't take it any more. I wanted to die. I didn't want you, dad, and papa to see how low I hand sunk." Harry whispered while tears fell silently down his cheeks. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him while he cried. When he was done Severus whipped all the tears away.

"Come, lets get you ready. You can talk to your Papa later after the meeting." Harry nodded and obediently pulled the robes on. They clung to him in all the right places. Harry gently placed the mask on his face and felt it attach to his skin. He looked up at Severus and smiled.

"I'm ready, Father. I can do this." Severus nodded and led the way to the meeting hall then took him to a small room.

"Wait here and the Dark Lord will tell you when to come out." Harry nodded as Severus slipped away into the crowd gathering.

"Today I have brought you here for a very important reason. I have found my Consort. Only five of you know who this is. Now this person is to be treated like you would treat me. If you harm him at all the punishment will be as if you harmed me. This person is to be called Prince. He will be the Prince of Darkness and must be kept secret." Tom spoke then stood there silently and Harry took that as his cue. He opened the door and stepped out. He walked over to Tom's side and stood tall and straight.

"_Take off your mask Kitten." _Tom hissed. Harry slowly reached up and took the mask off. There was a collective gasp and then a few of the more staunch supporters started yelling and one, Bellatrix LeStrange, shot a Crucio at him and Tom snarled while he waved his hand and the curse ended before it hit Harry.

"Bellatrix, let me make myself perfectly clear. You are never to harm him. If anyone, you included, lay a finger on him you will have more then me to deal with." Tom glared at everyone then dismissed them all. Severus, Remus, Fenrir, Draco, and Lucius all stayed back. Remus ran up to Harry and started crying as he hugged him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Remus got out through his tears. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean to worry everyone." Remus stepped away and Fenrir came up to hug Harry as well.

"Your father, papa and I were scared for you, cub. You scared your papa half to death."

"As well as us, you brat." Lucius walked up and wrapped his arms around Harry as Draco did the same.

"Never do that again to us, little brother." Draco whispered. Harry smiled and ruffled Draco's hair while he let out an indignant squeak.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I honestly didn't mean to I just… I just couldn't take it any more. Everyone had to many expectations and people turned on me all the time. I couldn't take it." Harry sobbed. Everyone came in close and touched him in some way. Tom smiled at him.

"You don't have to ever worry about things like that ever again. You can be free here." Harry looked up at him with tears going down his cheeks.

"Thank you. All of you. Yes that includes you Dragon." Draco rolled his eyes. "I want to see who followed me. I want to know if they really are my friends or not." Harry said with determination.

"Your wish is our command." Tom grinned and started to led the way toward the dungeons.


	4. The friends appear

**A.N: thank you to all that reviewed and thank you o the few that pointed out a few flaws that I hadn't seen.**

**Kamorie: most of your questions will be answered in this chapter but some will be answered in the next (few?) chapters.**

**LittleMrsAdams: I will do that maybe part of this chapter but most likely next. And both you and Kamorie asked about why he couldn't change back from cat form. He was stressed and the other part will be explained later.**

**Lady Aqualayne: I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**ENYOY!**

…

As the group got closer and closer to the dungeons Harry got more and more nervous.

"Papa what if they are the ones that shunned me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Then the next full moon Tom will let them loose in the forest for your dad, father, and I." Remus said with conviction. Harry couldn't help but to giggle at that.

"Come here kitten." Tom said and stood by the large doors that led to the dungeons. Tom wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Are you sure about this, kitten? You don't have to do this. We can just save them for the full moon and your father's can have at them." Harry smiled slightly.

"I need to do this. I need to see who was foolish or smart enough to follow me here."

"Hey Harry, before you go in and decide if you want to throw them to the wolves I want to know something." Draco said.

"Yes Dray?"

"Why did you want to die?" Draco practically whispered. Harry sighed softly.

"Besides you, Luc, and my dad's I didn't feel like there was anyone that cared. At least as more then a platonic way. I know I have three fathers and uncle Luc and you, Dray, but that's all. I had lost my friends, even Colin turned his back on me. I didn't want to feel that pain any more." Harry finished with a whisper. Tom wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"You have me now Kitten. I'm never leaving you." Tom whispered softly. Harry smiled then stood up straight.

"Lets do this." Harry reached out and shoved open the door and walked in. Harry gave a yelp as he was tackled to the ground by two bright orange blurs.

"Fred! George!" Harry laughed then realized the there were four others in the room. "Luna? Neville? Bill? Charlie? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well dear brother…" Fred started.

"We couldn't let our…" George interrupted.

"Littlest brother come…" Fred said with a smirk.

"And see the big bad Dark Lord…" George grinned

"All by himself now could we?" They finished together.

"Guys your giving people headaches doing that." Bill stated. Harry laughed and got off the floor to hug the rest of his friends.

"I'm so glad you're here. But… I thought…?"

"What? That we would abandon you when you needed us the most? Hardly, Little Brother." Charlie said scornfully. Harry couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. He looked over at his other family and couldn't help the tears that came down his cheeks.

"Luc, Dray, Fen Siri, Remy, and Tom, I would like you to meet my brothers. Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill Weasley. Neville Longbottom, and my sister Luna Lovegood." Harry introduced.

"Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Luna, and Neville, this is my other family. My father Severus, my dad Fenrir, and my papa Remus. These are my Uncle Lucius and my brother Draco. And this is Tom. I'm sure you know him." Harry grinned as his family realized who he was with.

"Harry, perhaps it would be time to explained everything." Luna said softly.

"Of course sister dear. Lets all go to the study and I can explain everything."

"Will all of our questions be answered, Little one?" Bill asked with a smirk.

"When have I never answered the questions I've been asked?" Harry said slyly.

"Harry, Harry Harry… we know you all to well. And we know…" Fred began

"That you try to keep…" George interrupted.

"All of your emotions…" Fred tried again

"Bottled up inside." George ended.

"You also have this really bad habit of talking in circles so that you answer the question but you really don't." Bill said with a smirk.

"I do not!" Harry huffed and started to stalk away. Harry let out a yelp as strong arms wrapped around him and held him close to a solid body.

"Come on, Kitten. Let's not go storming off. Everyone shall we go to the study and my Kitten shall answer any and all questions we may have." Tom grinned then ushered everyone toward the study. Harry was about to go in when suddenly Fred and George grabbed him on both sides and was squeezed.

"You had better have a very good explanation as to why you ran away and wanted to die." The twins hissed softly in his ear and made him shiver. "We have always been there to protect you."

"I know I will try to explain." Harry said softly. The twins nodded and went into the study. Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to my execution?" he whispered just before the stood up straight and walked into the study.


	5. Questions, Answers & a Ferret OH MY

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\A.N. I'm going to finish Serpentine before I finish the others.**

**There is a poll up and it will be up until the 14****th**** of April. I want at least 10 votes for YES before I try to write a sequel to Beautiful Raven.**

**I am also looking for a few prompts. I want to do a one shot once the other stories are done and it will be Sirius/Harry. Preferably slash but parental/mentor/friend is fine and yes they can be threesome.**

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE STORIE!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Harry was nervous. He was sitting in a nice comfy chair facing all his friends and family and he was terrified.

"Harry would it be better if we just asked the questions and you answered them?" Neville asked gently. Harry nodded his head with a greatful smile toward Neville.

"Then we have one." Fred said.

'How did you…" George started.

"Become friends with…" Fred interrupted.

"The Malfoy's, little brother?" they finished together. Harry couldn't help the smile that came across his face and the identical one that slipped across Draco's.

"That, brother dears, is a long answer. You see Draco and I have always been friends. We met one day when I was running from Dudley and I knocked him to the ground. We were maybe five at the time. I didn't know anything about the Magical world or about who I was so Draco started to teach me. That's how I met the Malfoy's." Harry couldn't help the giggles that erupted from him when he saw all their faces.

"So your telling us that you knew everything about the Wizarding world before you even came here? But you seemed so ignorant." Neville said.

"I had to be. You see I knew what Dumbuldork had done to me so I decided that I would just play alone and he would never know. I was right." Harry smirked.

Harry you introduced us to Remus, Severus and Fenrir as your fathers. How did that happen?" Charlie asked.

"OH! I never did tell anyone did I? Severus is an unregistered werewolf. When they were younger James Potter and Sirius Black played a cruel trick on Sev and sent him into the Forbidden Forest on a full moon. Remy was out that night and bite him. The thing is a werewolf can only turn a Mate or their pups. Sev was turned and that proved to Remy that he and Sev were Mates. Sev however, being as brilliant as he is, pointed out that if werewolves only turned Mates then they were mated to Fenrir. Well after the whole think when Voldemort got blown up when I was a baby they both went to Fenrir. Now back to your question, Sev adopted me. However we never told Dumbuldork because Sev was still a spy for Voldemort and we didn't need the old coot meddling." Harry sat and let everyone digest that information for a few moments.

"Harry dear?" Luna said with a sly smile.

"Yes, my sweet sister?" Harry said sarcastically, knowing that whatever she was about to ask he wouldn't like.

"Why did Tom call you kitten." Harry groaned and hid his face in his hands while Tom made a small choking sound.

"Why would you ask that Luna dear? It's just a pet name." Harry couldn't hid his blush.

"Tell them Harry or I will." Luna said sternly. Harry gave a sigh and faced the group before morphing into his cat form again. There where a few awww's and quite a few chuckles.

"So the great Harry Potter is nothing but a pussy cat?" Draco said teasingly.

"_Better a kitten then a ferret." _Harry hissed.

"He said better a kitten then a ferret." Tom said with a smirk.

"Why you little puffball!" Draco yelled then dived after the small kitten that was currently scampering away. The rest of the party sat there laughing as Draco tired himself out chasing the elusive Harry. When Draco had finelly collapsed and the laughter had died down harry crawled up onto Fenrir's lap.

"_Tom! I can't change back again." _Harry hissed in irritation.

"My kitten has been having problems changing from his animagus form back to human." Tom said with a slight hint of worry. Remus and Severus thought for a minuet before coming to the same conclusion.

"He feels safe in that form. As a kitten he doesn't have to deal with reality." Severus said softly looking at his slightly shivering son.

"How do we reverse it?" Tom asked.

"He needs to be with people he feels safe with. That should be all of us isn't it?" Remus asked Harry. Harry gave a nod of his head and then Fenrir had a "bright" idea.

"Hey carrot top!" All of the Weasley's turned to look at him. "No I meant the twins. Hear catch." Then without warning Fenrir threw the small bundle of fur that was Harry at the twins who immediately caught him and held him close between them trying to stop the shakes going through the frightened kitten.

"Fenrir! Remus yelled out in outrage, with a glare he to went over an started trying to sooth Harry. Tom, Draco and Severus weren't far behind. After a half hour Harry slowly calmed down and suddenly he was no onger a cat but human again.

"Well… that was strange." Harry said ruefully. "Dad? Why?" Harry looked at Fenrir with sad and hurt eyes.

"I knew it would help. You needed to know physically that you were loved." Fenrir said with a smile. Harry nodded and snuggled even closer to his twins and Tom.

"Harry?" Bill spoke up for the first time.

"Yes Bill?"

"Do you ever have a normal day?" Bill asked with a smirk.

"Bill, this has been a normal day." Harry said with a grin.


	6. Tattoo

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ A.N: This chapter is in Voldemort's POV. There is also SLASH in this chapter so no likey no read.**

**I sorry this has taken so long but it was giving me problems and I couldn't get everything the way wanted it but I think I managed to get my point across.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I keep watching him. He's so beautiful. I have watched him for years now and now I finally have him. My little kitten. He has no idea of course, that I've wanted him for so very long. Tonight… tonight I would have him though. I will claim him in so many ways he will never want another.

"Tom? Tom?" Harry asked and waved his hand in front of my face. I wrapped my hand around his wrist and pulled him into my lap.

"Yes, my kitten?" I asked, nuzzling into his neck. My sweet Harry gave a small moan before pulling away slightly.

"My brothers wanted to know if they could join your ranks as Death Eaters."

"We refuse however to take orders from you. We follow Harry. We want to be his Guard." One of the red heads said, Charlie I believe he was called. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.

"Why would I want such people around my Consort? How do I know your good enough to take care of my kitten?"

"Charlie deals with dragons. Bill is a curse breaker. Fred and George like to make people scream and are great tricksters. Neville is an Earth Elemental. Luna is a Seer. Draco is… well Draco is a shape shifter. Sort of." My sweet Harry tried to explain. I was happy with his choices but I was carious about the younger Malfoy.

"Dray? Maybe you should just show him?" my kitten asked in such a sweet way. The younger Malfoy got up and started to get a little blurry until standing in front of me was my own little kitten.

"Dray you've gotten so much better!" my kitten said excitedly. My kitten got up and took off Draco's shirt. "But you still haven't gotten it quite right." Kitten took off his shirt and we could all see how skinny he was and then we all saw the scars. I couldn't help the growl that started in my chest. I got up and walked around my kitten taking in all the scars.

"How did you get these, kitten?" I asked trying not to sound to mad.

"My family. My aunt, uncle and cousin are muggles who don't like magic. The marks on my back are whip marks, my arms are knife marks, and the others… they depended on their mood what they would use." My kitten said with his head hung like he was waiting for me to reject him. My heart contracted painfully at the thought of my little kitten being scared of me. I reached out and gently stroked his hair.

"You are safe from such things here kitten. No one would dare lay a hand on you." I couldn't help the answering smile that crossed my face when my little one heard that. I sat back down and my sweet little Harry went off to play. I couldn't help how possessive and protective I was. I never knew until I first set eyes on him as a baby how much I could come to love someone.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ FLASHBACK /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I gazed down at the small bundle laying in the crib. I felt bad about having to kill this small bundle. I gave the child a sad little smile then pointed my wand at him.**

"**Advada Kedvara." I whispered. I watched entranced as the spell, the same color as the boy's eyes, bounced back at me. When the spell hit I had a small moment of when I saw the reason why I failed. I had just tried to kill the only person who could completely. Muggles called it Soul Mates. The wizerding world called it Magical Mates. I had just tried to kill my Magical Mate. I couldn't help the shiver that went through my spirit like body. If Dumboldore finds out about this the poor boy will be dead before I could get to him. Maybe if I pretend I don't know he will be just fine. I flew away with one last look over at my Magical Mate.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ END FLASHBACK /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I looked around and realized it was close to dinner time. I smiled slightly as I caught sight of my sweet Harry with his head down whispering to the twin Weasley's. I called an Elf and after being informed that dinner was ready I snuck over to my Harry.

"You could put Speak- Easy in with the Girl-For-A-Day. They not only would they have to speak what's on their minds we can chase them around with cameras for blackmail." My kitten was whispering.

"And who do you plan on testing these concoctions out on prey tell?" I hissed softly and made them all jump. My kitten jumped so high that he fell off his chair and landed on the ground.

"Tooooooom." He whined slightly. I couldn't help the chuckle that came forth when I saw how adorable he looked like that. I reached down and pulled him into him into my arms. I couldn't resist those pouty lips and kissed hem softly. Soon a chaste kiss wasn't enough and I licked my Harry's lips, asking for entrance. My kitten opened his mouth just wide enough to et my tongue slip in and play with his. His flavor exploded over my tongue and I couldn't get enough. I broke away just long enough for a few breaths then dove right back in. I drew back when I heard a throat clearing.

"Would you prefer supper before or after you ravish my son?" Severus said snappishly. I couldn't help the sneer then the lecherous smile that came across my lips as I pulled my Harry closer.

"After I think." I replied before sweeping my Harry into my arms and walking to our bedchamber. I gently placed him in the bed and came down to lay over him. My sweet kitten looked up at me with a blush making him even more delicious to me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ LEMON! /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I leaned down and kissed him softly before biting and nipping my way down to my Harry's delicious neck. I bit down on it to a small scream from my love and felt his whole body clench and arch against me. I smiled slightly before moving away and admiring the bright red mark on my kitten's pale neck.

"Did you quite enjoy yourself?" my Harry asked, trying to be snappish and sarcastic but couldn't pull it off with the breathless quality to his voice. I smiled and then went back to biting and nipping at his neck before taking his shirt off and meandering my way down his chest to his pebbled pink nipples that just seemed to beg for me to taste them. I licked around them as my kitten wiggled and made small whimpering sounds that went straight to my cock. When I took one of the tempting buds into my mouth I was almost dislodged when my sweet kitten arched so far I thought he would hurt himself and gave a small scream while his body convulsed. It took me a few seconds to realize that my Harry had just come from nothing more then a few bites and sucks on his neck and nipples. I looked down to see the bright blush on his cheeks before diving in and kissing him for all I was worth before going back to biting his neck and nipping down his chest before I got to the wet spot on his pants. I grinned and quickly removed them before diving in and swallowing my sweet kittens need in one go. I smiled around my mouthful when my kitten arched into my mouth. I sucked him as I reached over and grabbed a small jar of lubricant and slicked my fingers in it before bringing one up to kitten's tiny rosebud and gently pushed in. I have never been known to be gentle but for my sweet little kitten I wanted him to remember this for the rest of his days, wanted him to crave it. I kept working his cock as I added more and more fingers until I felt that he was stretched enough. I backed off his cock with a small whimper. I leaned over him and captured his lips as I pushed gently but insistently into him. After I was all the way in I stopped and let him get used to me. When his body relaxed I slowly started to thrust into him. I had to adjust my angle a few times before I was hitting my Harry's magic spot. As my sweet kitten got more and more excited I was thrusting harder and harder. I knew I was close and the sweet sounds spilling from my kitten's mouth were only driving my lust higher and higher until with one final, brutal thrust I stilled within my sweet kitten and came harder then ever just as my kitten came as well. For a moment we were both blinded with a white light then when it faded away I collapsed to the side. I laid there panting with my kitten curled up by my side.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ END LEMON /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I looked over and caught a dark spot on his back. I sat up and saw that on his back was a tattoo. A snake wrapped around a lion, almost like they were in an embrace. I smiled when I saw it.

"Harry is the tattoo new?" I couldn't help but chuckle as my Harry bolted up and raced to see what I was talking about. I heard him give a squeak before he came back out with a glare.

"Alright Tom what did you do?" my kitten asked with a glare that on him just looked adorable.

"I did nothing, my sweet. I do believe you might find something close to it on me. I turned my back and heard a gasp.

"Its… its so beautiful." My sweet said softly. I got up and looked in the mirror to see that he was right. It was the reverse of him with the lion crouching over the snake in an almost protective gesture. I smiled and went back out to see him curled up on the bed. I crawled in and curled up around him.

"Good night, my sweet kitten." I whispered.

"Good night, my serpent." I heard back before we both drifted off to sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ A.N: PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLLON WHAT TO DO WITH THIS STORY OTHERWISE I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE IT WHERE IT IS.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	7. The Battle

Tom woke up to something soft and warm pressed up close to his side. He looked down to see a messy mop of black hair. He reached out and gently carded his fingers through it to a low grumble from his bed partner. Tom couldn't hold in the chuckle that threatened to escape him. Harry rolled over and gave him a sleepy glare.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Thomas Marvolo Riddle. I am not above making you sleep on the couch." Tom tried valiantly to keep the smirk off his face. Harry sighed and just snuggled close.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Tom said softly, gently stroking Harry's head.

"Good morning Tom." Harry snuggled close and started to place kitten licks on his neck.

"How do you feel this morning Kitten? You sore?" Tom asked in a husky voice. Harry giggled and started to work his way down to his chest and pulled a nipple into his mouth. Tom growled and flipped Harry onto his back and raised his legs but just as he was about to enter his kitten the mansion shook and bangs started to go off all over the castle. Tom quickly threw on some clothes and tossed some to Harry.

"Let's go kitten the mansion is under attack" Harry threw on his consort robes and hurried after Tom who took off towards the throne room. When they reached the room Harry quickly placed his mask on and they both hurried through the doors to see Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix.

"Get out of here kitten!" Tom yelled as he charged into the room with his wand drawn. Harry shook his head and turned to leave when he was caught around the throat and dragged forward.

"Albus here's his little whore." Harry clearly heard Ron talking from above his head.

"Good. Bring him here." Ron handed the still masked Harry over to Albus. "TOM! Stop this instant! I have someone you might want back!" Tom stopped right away and looked over to see Albus holding Harry at wand point.

"Let him go Albus. Your fight is with me." Tom glared at Albus as his followers gathered around him holding off the Order.

"Surrender and I will let your little whore live."

"Touch one hair on my son's head and I will fucking kill you myself!" Fenrir yelled while dueling with Molly Weasley.

"So he's a no good mongrel like you Greyback? Who did you rape to get this little bastered?"

"No one bitch. My mates and I adopted him. Never say anything bad about my Cub again!" Fenrir snarled and cast the Advada at her and went to help his mates.

"Fight me Albus if you think you can win. Just let him go. You have no reason to harm him."

"Maybe I should keep him. Perhaps he would make a good husband for one of my Order. Maybe he could give me an heir or two. He could be a good breeder." As soon as Albus finished his sentence there was a flash of light and he fell over dead.

"Never threaten our little brother." The twins said with wicked grins. The weasley boys surrounded Harry and soon the battle was over and Tom and his death eaters had won. Harry stood beside him as they watched the captives be interrogated and told the truth. Soon Tom was named Ruler of Brittan and the rest of the world watched and Brittan flourished.


	8. Ending

Tom was in his study finishing his paperwork when Fenrir ran into the room.

"Harry's in labor. Not good. Too soon." Fenrir said then ran back out with Tom hot on his heels. When they got to the infirmary they saw Severus and Poppy rushing around with Harry laying on the bed pale and shivering. Tom hurried over and grabbed onto his hand.

"It's ok Kitten. It'll be over soon."

"Tom… hurts. Make it stop. Please." Harry whimpered. Poppy came over looking very worried.

"We have to cut him open to get the baby out. If we try to do a normal birth he won't make it. But after this he won't be able to have any more children it would be to dangerous for him. He's having too much trouble with this pregnancy." Tom nodded.

"Just do it. Save my husband. If we want more children we can adopt." Poppy nodded and started setting things up to cut Harry open.

"Tom no please. I want more kids."

"Shhh my love we can adopt. Or I might be persuaded to carry one or two." Tom smiled when Harry gave a small giggle. Poppy nodded at him and carefully cut Harry open. She reached in and pulled out a small wiggling baby.

"Congratulations. You have another son." Poppy left to clean the baby off while Severus closed Harry's stomach.

"You did it Kitten. We have another child. A son." Harry smiled tiredly.

"I want to see him." Harry asked softly. Poppy came over holding the cleaned up baby and Tom helped him sit up. The baby was gently placed in Harry's arms. When the baby opened his eyes Harry laughed.

"The last child and he had to have our eyes." He said looking down into red and green eyes.

"What should we call him?" Tom asked, gently stroking the baby's hair.

"Drystan James Riddle." Tom smiled.

"The children will want to see their new brother." Harry said just before the door was flung open and a swarm of kids came rushing in. Remus came behind them and the kids parted. There was Fenrir, Remus, and Severus's five: Anastasia, Desdemona, Dato, Sonam, and Bao. The newest Weasley bunch consisting of (total) fifteen kids. And Tom and Harry's twelve: Lily, violet, Aurora, Zolin, Adair, Ardal, Layla, Madison, Elizabeth, Cormac, Diarmad, and Donovan. They all crowded around the bed wanting to see the newest arrival.

"Papa he's so small. Smaller then Lizzy." Their oldest daughter , lily said.

"He was just born Lily. He will grow." Tom said as he held his son for all is children to see. Soon the children were taken to dinner and Harry fed Drystan. When the manor was silent again Tom crawled into bed with his husband and held him close.

"I love you Tom. Thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted." Harry said snuggling close.

"It was my pleasure. I don't know what I would do without you and the kids."

"A snake faced harsh dictator?" harry giggled as Tom tickled his sides.

"Perhaps I would. But now I have a family that I love, children and a little minx of a husband." Harry stuck his tongue out with a smile.

"_I love you my serpentine kitten."_ Tom hissed before they both fell asleep.


End file.
